


南墙16、17、18

by Spectateur



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectateur/pseuds/Spectateur





	南墙16、17、18

16、  
“乔南，你...什么时候回国？”裴涩擦着头发走出浴室看着躺在床上的乔南。  
“休息2个月。嗯，涩涩想我什么时候回去？”乔南放下手中的书抬头反问着裴涩。两个人还是要面对这个问题的。“你呢？你不回国了吗？据我所知还有半个多月你就要结业了。不打算回去了吗？”  
“......之前是打算暂时不回去了......”原本裴涩抱着逃避的态度不想回去，但是现在他不知道。  
“那么现在呢？”  
乔南等待裴涩回答自己。  
“我不清楚......”裴涩垂眸。  
乔南伸手把乔南拉进怀中，拿起旁边的吹风机给裴涩吹头发。房间只剩下吹风机的声音。  
吹风机停下，房间中一阵沉默。乔南把吹风机放回原处，把裴涩抱了起来，扔在了床上。是的，扔在了床上。裴涩有点头晕。乔南身子压了上来。“为什么？还不相信我吗？是不是因为你比我喜欢你喜欢我多几年，就不肯相信我也同样喜欢你，需要我等你几年你说，我等。”  
是。裴涩心里说。他不敢相信了。他享受和乔南在一起的每分每秒，但他不想再回到那种时时刻刻患得患失的状态中了，他已经不敢再面对失去了。  
裴涩的沉默让乔南害怕了。带着恐慌乔南用力地亲吻着裴涩，恨不得把他吃进去，这样他就能看到自己满满一颗心都是他。从头到脚，裴涩浑身星星点点的红色，“我不行了，乔南......”裴涩喘着气。  
但乔南不理他，不碰后边，也不安抚前边，只是一遍又一遍吻着裴涩。像是故意惩罚着他。  
“乔南......”裴涩扭动着自己的身子，几次试图自己去碰，被乔南一手圈着两只手腕。“想要什么？自己一年怎么弄的？弄的多吗？”  
“我没....几次，自己弄的......”“自己玩的时候想着什么释放的？嗯？”  
裴涩难以启齿，却经不住乔南的挑逗，小红豆已经被吸得肿得不行，上边还泛着光泽，偏偏乔南还不放过，用指尖指甲轻刮着乳//尖，又疼又麻。“啊....乔南......想着乔南”  
“乖，那现在呢？想要什么。”乔南耐心地挑弄着。  
“想乔南帮我弄出来。”  
乔南舌头在乳//晕周围打着圈，手指轻捻着另一个乳//头。“怎么弄？”  
“唔......哥哥......”裴涩带着哭腔，说不出话来，只能求饶着不停地“哥哥，哥哥”的喊着。  
这是两人重逢，裴涩第一次喊自己哥哥，乔南满意地笑了，亲了亲某个昂扬的小东西，“哥哥这就奖励你。”说着含了进去。  
“啊......”裴涩一年没经过这样的刺激，被乔南舔了几下身子就释放了。  
“怎么样？哥哥的服务到位吗？”说着又伸出舌头舔着上边的纹路，小东西又慢慢抬头。乔南亲了亲小眼，舌头绷直，舌尖一路沿着柱身滑向小球中间，又慢慢地移向股缝中，最后舔了舔褶皱。  
“唔....不...不行，别这样...脏...”裴涩要急哭了，不行地拍打着乔南的肩膀。乔南抬起裴涩的两条腿，让它们分得更开，“涩涩，乖，自己掰着腿。”  
裴涩全是绯红，掰着自己的双/腿，眼中全是泪水，感受到乔南舌尖轻轻地舔着周围，然后一下又一下地戳着那里，最后整个舌头都进去，模拟着性//交，快速地进进出出着。  
“不行了，....我要死了，哥哥.....”快感像浪潮一波又一波，裴涩感觉自己好像在大海中漂浮着，随着乔南的动作，裴涩那里流出的水越来越多，渐渐发出令人脸红的声音。  
“涩涩，水真多。”乔南抬头戏弄着裴涩，看了看已经鲜红的小洞有些松软，但还是不行，乔南想给裴涩舒适的第一次，而不是没有任何准备。眼神暗了暗，又把裴涩前边高高翘起的那根含了进去。裴涩简直要死过去了，前边后边都被乔南侍弄着，“哥哥，我真的要死过去了.....”裴涩大脑一片空白，又泄在了乔南嘴中。  
乔南一手捞起裴涩，“乖，涩涩趴好，两/条//腿并紧。”裴涩趴在床上，像一只发情的小母猫翘着屁股，那里还一缩一缩地，流着些液/体。  
乔南把已经硬得发烫的性//器插//入裴涩两//腿间，双手扶着裴涩的腰，快速地抽/动着。裴涩感觉大腿已经快要被磨破了，两/腿那里发烫，乔南却没有一点快要结束的趋势，裴涩此刻已经完全无力了，整个腰身塌陷进床褥，头也埋在枕头中间，嘴里含糊不清地呻/吟着，只有屁/股还高高地耸着。  
乔南拍了拍裴涩的屁.股，“涩涩，腿夹紧些。”  
“唔......”乔南带着热度的手一下一下地拍着裴涩，裴涩感觉屁.股也开始发烫了，身下的性//器又高高地翘起。  
乔南把裴涩身子转过来，两人面对面，裴涩双.腿紧.紧缠.着乔南的腰，乔南抱起裴涩，“涩涩，我们一起。”说着把两根并在一起上.下..撸.dong.着，一起释放了。  
整个屋子弥漫着两个人的气息，乔南起身抱着裴涩去了浴室两人又洗了半天，最后乔南咬着裴涩的耳朵，“明天我们去买东西，好吗？”  
“嗯.....”  
主卧的大床已经被两人的汗水浸地潮呼呼的，还有各种液.体在上边。两人已经懒得收拾了，乔南抱着裴涩去了客房，两人都折腾累了，满足地睡了。  
17、  
“涩涩起床了，早餐已经准备好了。”乔南俯身亲了亲裴涩。  
“唔...好困。”裴涩翻了个身，双腿夹着被子，乔南可以看到裴涩背上的痕迹，还有昨晚被自己捏地有些发青的腰部，大/腿/内/侧也隐隐透/着红/痕。乔南的把手伸入裴涩的两。腿之间。  
“好凉，你拿开～”裴涩被乔南的手凉的一激灵，睁开眼睛瞪着乔南。  
“快起来。”手指在股/缝间滑动。  
“你个死/变/态！”裴涩拿起身旁的枕头砸向乔南，翻身立马穿好衣服。  
乔南笑笑，色/情地舔了舔手指。裴涩看得目瞪口呆。“我真没看出你丫这么臭不要脸。”裴涩看到这一幕满脸充血，被乔·老流氓逼得都爆/粗/口了。  
裴涩按着乔·老流氓又洗漱了一遍，两人吃了早餐，裴涩忙着弄最后一点论文尾巴。乔南收拾了昨天两人弄得乱七八糟的床铺，又换上了新的。  
看着乔南进进出出地忙活，“乔影帝真是上得厅堂下得厨房的居家好男人呀。”  
“对呀，走过路过不要错过～”  
“噗，什么乱七八糟的。”裴涩被乔南大卖场宣传语逗笑了。  
中午也是乔南下厨，两人又回到之前的状态，像是一起生活很多年的夫妻。“涩涩，说好的，今天要出去买东西的。”  
“...你能不能想点别的东西。”裴涩被乔南这么提醒立马又想到昨天的画面，感觉一阵燥热。  
“已经推迟了将近一年了......”乔南委屈巴巴地说着。  
“下午我要去一趟学校图书馆。”  
“好呀～那我们顺带买东西。”  
“唔。”  
裴涩耳尖红红的，“不要打扰我啦！”  
要求得到满足的乔南像只吃饱的猫，眯着眼睛，十分惬意地躺在床上。“遵命，我的小神仙。”  
躺了会，乔南见裴涩还在忙着，坐到裴涩身后，给他按摩着肩膀，“对了，涩涩，你之前是跳级了吗？”  
“嗯...小学都是在家里学的，学了两年9岁去上了初中，中间又跳了一级，11岁上了高中然后14岁上的大学，参加比赛那会正好大四。  
......我家是陆氏集团。”  
乔南有些惊讶。隐约知道裴涩是有背景的，但还是没想到陆氏，国内首富，全球也是前几，涉及地产、影视娱乐、餐饮、线上、线下全部有产业链......现在想想裴涩说的那些细节，其实仔细想想就该知道了。比如陆氏陆老爷子最近几年身体不好，一度传出瘫痪在床撑不了多久了，集团现在大部分是由陆麟，陆家的唯一的女儿。乔南很难想象陆麟会为一个男人那样。外人眼中陆麟是女强人的代名词。  
“我妈属于典型的晚婚晚育，20岁开始接触管理公司，一直到31岁的时候突然遇到了我爸，明明平时那样精明的人，偏偏为这么一个混蛋着迷，在33岁的时候生下了我。离婚那段时间，母亲在家消沉了一段时间。后来两年后，母亲似乎走出了伤痛，又成了别人眼中的女强人。  
外公从小培养我，早已经规划好我的人生。可是那年我看到你，有了不一样的想法。我不敢跟外公说，也不敢表现出来，一直努力学习着。后来外公身体瘫痪后，对我的看管逐渐宽松了，我14岁跟母亲摊牌。并承诺不会影响学业。背着外公出道，外公知道后几度要求我回家，母亲在那边帮我斡旋，直到那天七夕的热搜，外公无法忍受我为了一个男人而去当明星，在他的安排里，我应该找个他满意的女生结婚生子。七夕后我回了一趟家，外公要求我退出娱乐圈，我答应去读mba，前提是再等一年。为了cinq，也为了你。  
我一直不知道怎么开口告诉你。我那会在想你会不会等我。在想如果我们继续在一起外公会对你做什么。那会我很焦虑，但那天我决定告诉你，开车去找你，可是......。那天我在想，不论真的还是假的，都是天意吧。或许就这样分开是最好的选择。如果没有遇到你，我或许会管理欧洲这边的公司，过个几年再回去......”  
“那你现在......”  
“我打算回去了，外公现在身体越来越不好了，妈妈也想轻松一点能陪在他身边。外公一生就妈妈一个孩子，一生也就爱了外婆一人，母亲也是这样的。我想外公会理解我的。毕竟痴情这件事也是家族遗传的。”  
“以后我就是小裴总了，小乔呀，好好服侍我呀，不然裴总包养别的小明星啦。”裴涩挑着乔南的下巴亲了亲。  
“好呀，裴总，那我们去准备东西。”  
......  
傍晚的时候裴涩终于完成了论文，还有些文献资料，两人去了趟图书馆，顺便在外边吃了饭，当然，还有某人买的一堆用品。  
进家门后，两人都开始了迷之沉默。虽然两人此前都挺着急的，但真正到了这么一天.....一个26年一个近20年都自给自足的两人，突然羞涩了...  
“我，先去洗澡了...”裴涩扔下这么一句话进了浴室。  
“好、好的。”乔南感觉自己大脑卡壳了，经过裴涩这么一句话，脑海中就开始了黄色废料的暴风...再也停不下来。啧。  
乔南走的浴室门口，尝试着拧动了把手，发现裴涩没有锁门，裴涩正面对着墙洗着头发，水流划过裴涩的腰部，一些顺着臀.部滑进股.缝，背上、腿间还有昨天的痕迹。乔南脱掉了衣服走进了浴室。  
“裴总，我来服侍您。”乔南低头吻上了裴涩，唇.舌.交.缠，还混进了一些水，淋浴下，裴涩的睫毛被打湿，结成一小撮一小撮耷拉着，双颊绯红，双手搂着乔南的脖子。  
乔南玩弄着昨天已经被弄得红肿的红豆，引得裴涩微颤。  
“别弄了，痛...”裴涩咬唇，那里又痛又痒，敏.感得不得了，双.腿.摩.擦着。  
“好。”乔南手指下移，顺着水流尝试.进.入一根.指头。  
“唔...”  
虽然裴涩已经有感觉，穴..口.隐约有些粘...液，但还是有些滞涩，乔南退出手指，吻了吻裴涩。  
“乖，我给你洗。别感冒了。”乔南本来想浴室来一次，但想到这是两人第一.次，乔南还是希望裴涩能够在舒适的环境中享受。  
洗完吹干头发后，乔南抱着裴涩放到床上。床头摆着下午准备的五花八门的各种瓶瓶罐罐和各种纸盒。  
像是膜拜，像是朝圣，乔南一遍又一遍地亲.吻着裴涩的身.体。  
“可以了......”裴涩扭动着身体。  
“涩涩帮我带。”  
乔南拿出一片，抱起身下的裴涩。  
“唔...”裴涩指尖发颤，感受到手中性器的跳动，缓缓戴上。  
乔南压下裴涩，两人紧贴着，相拥热吻，手指滑入穴口，尝试耸动，由一根渐渐到能够容纳三根手指。  
裴涩已经化成一滩水，感受到体内手指的律动渐渐地想要更多。双腿不自觉地缠上乔南的腰，下身来回蹭着乔南的那里。  
“进...来....”  
乔南也忍到了极致，在柱身上有涂了些润滑油，一插到底。  
“唔！”裴涩下身一下被撑到极致，双手瞬间在乔南背上留下了抓痕。  
“涩涩，我的小神仙，我爱你。”吻上裴涩眼角溢出的泪水，开始了律动。  
情欲渐浓......  
“啊，乔南，那里......”被顶到了那一点，裴涩浑身一颤，射了出来。  
“涩涩真厉害，第一次就能够靠后边高潮了。”乔南抱起裴涩，安抚地摸着他的后背。  
“好好搂着，我才刚开始...”终于等到裴涩彻底放松下来，乔南抬着裴涩一下一下地猛烈的撞击着。  
“裴总，小乔的伺候得您舒服吗？”想起白天裴涩的玩笑，乔南恶劣地调侃着，一下比一下更加用力的撞着，“嗯？能满足您吗？”  
把裴涩转过身，一手揽着让裴涩跪趴着，扶着裴涩的腰。  
裴涩趴在枕头上，“不够，小乔...你...还差些...”嘴上不服输，身体却因为后入姿势更加敏感，随着乔南，自己的腰也跟着律动前后摇摆着。  
“啪！”乔南狠狠地拍着裴涩雪白的翘臀，上面立马变得通红，“裴总真是个小骚货。是不是要做我的私人小马驹呀。小马自己动得再快些。”听到裴涩的答话，乔南下身动作更加猛烈，嘴上也不饶人。  
两人连接的地方发出啪啪的声音，还带着水声。裴涩全身瘫软趴着，只剩下屁股高高翘起有意识地摇摆着。“唔，好舒服......小乔，....”  
看到裴涩这么淫荡的一面，乔南发狠地抱起裴涩，站了起来，下身动作也没停歇。  
“啊...太深了...”  
“不这样怎么能满足裴总呢？”乔南掰着裴涩的双腿，像给小孩把尿似的。  
“不行，不要这样......”裴涩被这样的姿势羞窘地要哭了，体内乔南达到了前所未有的深度，“我不行了......乔南......”  
乔南发狠地撞着，走到了穿衣镜前，镜子中的两人下体紧紧连接，可以清晰地看到小穴吞吐着巨根，周围流出透明粘液，身前的人全是泛红着，乳头已经被玩得肿的像花生米那么大，性器高高的敲着贴着肚皮。  
“不要，唔，乔南，不在这里，啊......”裴涩看着镜子里的画面被自己淫乱的样子刺激到了，扭着身子要乔南走开。  
“别乱动，好好看我们是怎样融为一体的。”乔南看到镜子的画面更加兴奋玩弄着裴涩，一次比一次深入。  
“啊...”  
裴涩射在了镜子上。  
“涩涩不乖呀，弄脏了镜子要惩罚的。”  
乔南抱着裴涩回到床上，抽出性器。躺在下面，“涩涩现在要自己坐上来动哦。”  
裴涩腿软地跨坐在乔南身上，扶着性器坐了下去。“嗯...”经年对乔南的渴望在这一次次中爆发，越来越想要，想要更多。裴涩心里想着，腰肢摆动也越来越快，想要让乔南满足，让乔南更加舒服。  
“哥哥，涩涩棒不棒呀......”  
乔南一手扶着裴涩的腰，一手揪着他的奶头，听到裴涩的问话，狠狠地向上顶弄，“你真是个小骚货，想要哥哥死在你身上是不是”翻身压着裴涩打桩机似的不知疲倦狠狠顶了百余次射了出来。  
“唔，哥哥好厉害......太舒服了......”裴涩躺在床上喘着气，乔南拔出性器，把套套扔地上，“哥哥，不要戴了.....直接进来.....”  
“乖，这样对身体不好。”  
“不要。”说着裴涩趴在乔南两腿间，含了进去。  
刚一含进去，又涨了几分。这是裴涩第一次为自己口。看着小神仙做这样的事，乔南差点被刺激得射出。  
裴涩小舌丁舔着顶部的小眼，然后含进了龟头，打着圈，想着乔南为自己服务时的姿势，努力而又认真的一点一点含进去，努力不让牙齿磕碰到，给乔南弄了个深喉，眼睛立马泛红含着泪水，忍着喉咙的不适，裴涩开始吞吐。他只想让乔南更加舒服。  
“乖涩涩，好了......别、弄了。”乔南看到裴涩忍着不适给自己口，又心疼又舒爽，“好了，....”  
裴涩抬眼，媚眼含春，眼神挑逗着乔南，吸得更加认真，双手捧着两个蛋，又揉又捏，吐出性器，亲着小球，舔了舔上边的褶皱，引得更加肿胀，知道乔南快到了，又含了进去快速做了几次深喉。  
“涩涩，我要出来了，你别.....”  
裴涩使坏地吸了吸，退出来些，包裹着龟头又舔又吸，喷射进了嘴中和喉咙里，裴涩直接全部吞咽了下去。“哥哥的好咸”说着还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。  
乔南被裴涩一系列的动作惊到了，下体也被刺激得又隐隐约约抬头了。  
“今天哥哥就操死你个小骚货。”  
乔南拉起裴涩，“趴好，”将半硬的性器直接插入小穴，立马感受到紧致和温润，内壁紧紧的包裹着柱身，吸引着更加深入。几乎在进去的瞬间乔南就硬的不行了。乔南一直骨节分明的大手将裴涩的双手反剪身上握着放在腰间，一手探到身下人的乳尖。“这样是不是更像骑马，”乔南身下不断挺动着，“哥哥的小马驹爽不爽”  
裴涩双手被反剪，没有一点着力点，身子随着乔南的操动晃动着，呻吟破碎着，嘴角流出银丝滴落在深蓝色的绸缎上。“唔，......”  
坏心地拧了拧充血的乳头，“嗯，小马驹，哥哥操得爽不爽？”乔南一边用力地顶着，一边捏弄着小乳头。  
听到“小马驹”这样侮辱性的词汇，裴涩更加舒爽，小穴不自觉地收缩着。  
“嘶，绞得哥哥早射了，谁来满足你。”放开玩坏的乳头，乔南加快腰部的耸动，手时不时拍打着裴涩的臀部，更像是骑马的样子。  
裴涩被刺激得射了一次又一次，最后射出的液体稀薄射无可射，但还是直直地翘着，乔南扶上了裴涩的柱身，指尖在前端圈弄。  
“哥哥，不行了，没、没得射了，再弄要射尿了”裴涩前后都被刺激着，“要死、死过去了。”  
“哥哥看你是爽死的。骚货，哥哥这就把你操到射尿。尿不出来就一直挨操。”  
乔南揽起裴涩，抱着裴涩站了起来，“哥哥给你把着尿。”掰着裴涩的腿起身走进了浴室。  
裴涩感觉意识已经有点不清楚了，还发着浪，“好、要哥哥操尿......”双手还反抱着乔南，侧着脸，伸着舌头随着节奏一下一下地舔着乔南的耳垂。  
“小马驹，是不是发情期到了，这么浪”  
“唔，是、需要哥哥......”说着伸出舌头与乔南的舌头交缠着，口水、身下的水不断地流出。  
折腾差不多了，乔南连续顶弄着裴涩那点，“唔....”淅淅沥沥地水声流了出来。裴涩意识有些清醒了，想到自己做了什么，看到黄色液体，裴涩立马哭了出来，当即扭着身体要下来，“唔，混蛋，你就欺负我”  
“乖涩涩，哥哥还没有出来，别乱动。”扭头吻上裴涩，加快了速度。  
“啊”感受到体内一股温润的液体射出，裴涩不自觉地想要缩紧，结果液体一股一股，持续了一分钟。  
“裴总，小乔全身.寸.给您了，满意吗？”乔南仍记着裴涩的话，“裴总还要包养小明星吗？”  
“不，不了......”  
听到满意的答案，乔南退了出来，抱着快晕过去的裴涩放入淋浴旁浴池中清洗。


End file.
